


Unwilling Retirement

by shehero6



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Injury Recovery, Trahearne lives AU, the relationship between trahearne and the commander is platonic, trahearne loses a leg, trahearnes ok but he doesnt get off easy, will become fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehero6/pseuds/shehero6
Summary: Against his will, Trahearne is saved from near death. Now, missing his leg and his dignity, he must recover from the horrors of war and move on with his life.But after becoming a soldier, adjusting to a quiet and boring life again won't be easy for the ex-marshall.





	1. Rescue and Removal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first work for this fandom and I'm pretty excited/nervous to do this! Also!!! If things seem kind of unclear at first, keep in mind that this is from Trahearne's perspective and that he's kinda loopy and dying atm
> 
> also, this is featuring my sylvari Titania! it felt awkward writing in a blank character so it was easier to put a face/story in there.

Trahearne felt numb.

He felt immense pain, he felt as if he was overheating and freezing at the same time.

Is this what it’s like to die? He wondered. He could understand why others feared it so much, now. Trahearne wasn’t afraid, however. He had fulfilled his role. Twice, even. He screams as he feels a shock go up his spine as the dragon dies. The commander- no, they weren’t the commander anymore. The Valiant triumphed.

Blearily, he opens his eyes again, to watch as the valiant and her comrades awaken from the Dream. It hurts to speak, but still, he must alert the Valiant.

“Well done…” a wheeze, “But I’m… afraid we are not safe quite just yet…”

“I know,” Valiant Titania walks to him, “We must get you down, first.”

Bless her heart, but that was not what was needed. He wishes it was.

Another body shaking cough racks through his injured form; “You cannot let me leave this place, Valiant. I feel Mordremoth has planted a seed within me. If left alone, I am certain it would turn me into another great threat…”

“Nonsense, Trahearne you are attached to a cooling corpse. What you’re likely feeling is your life support starting to congeal!” Titania cuts him off, a fire in her eyes. “I am not losing anyone else to this dragon. Especially not after it’s death.”

She reaches up and hooks her hands under his arms, and gives a test tug, and then pulls as hard as she can, which causes him to scream again. It felt as though he was being torn in two. Titania quickly releases him, and puts comforting hands on his cheeks, before turning back to the remainder of Destiny’s Edge, and sending for an axe and medics. The fatigue started to set in once again, and he closes his eyes. Titania quickly takes notice and starts lightly smacking his cheek to keep him grounded.

“Stay with me, brother.” She says. “Just talk to me, you can rest once you’re in the menders’ care.”

Trahearne shakily smiles, she cared a lot about him, even when he’s likely a monster waiting to strike.  
“Valiant, I appreciate your efforts… but you can’t do this. I’ll become a monster, please. Take Caladbolg and strike me down.” He begs.

“No, you’re going to be fine. We’re going to get you out of here.” The ex-commander stroked his cheek soothingly. Weakly, he takes hold of her wrists and pulls them away from his face.

“Commander, please…” He insists. Again, she declines. He repeats his demand, and she turns him down once more. Trahearne starts to sense she’s only goading him to stay conscious, but still he begs for an end.

His eyes start to blur at one point, and he hears voices he can’t made sense of. He’s starting to drift off to the mists until suddenly bolts of sharp pain run through him. He feels his skin being torn off, and his legs feel as though they’re being stretched beyond their capabilities. Vines are being cut close to skin, roots tugged from flesh. The medics had arrived, but he had already partially grown into the dragon’s own flesh. He was screaming, but he couldn’t hear it, the only sign he noticed was that his throat was straining, and he couldn’t breathe.

Many hands grabbed hold of the Firstborn, and he was pulled further from the stump he was embedded in. Mostly.

“His leg is rotten!” A voice calls somewhere to his right.

“Permission to amputate it, Commander?!” A second voice calls.

Blind panic sets in. “D-don’t-!” He tries to pull his stuck and twisted leg away, but hands hold him down.

“Permission granted, make it fast!” Titania has her arms around him- oh, when did he get laid down?

He heard doctors arguing over which leg was the rotten one, to which Titania ended up screaming at them that it was the right leg. Hands and Paws laid themselves across his body, and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Sparing a glance downward he could see where his leg unwound and became almost vein-like vines. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turns away and hopes they’ll just lop it off and get it over with. If only he were so lucky.

The searing pain began at his right thigh, just above the kneecap. Trahearne wonders when he started clinging to Valiant Titania. She was holding him just as tightly, and her shoulder was wet. His screams picked up in volume and frequency, and if anyone where to recall it in the future they would describe it as bone chilling and blood curdling.  
Oh, I’m crying. Am I going to faint? Or die like this? He thought for a split second, then assumed it would be nicer to die from a failed rescue than his own sword. Marginally better, at least. Trahearne’s nails dug in, he was probably hurting the smaller sylvari holding him. Faintly, he could make out cooing noises and hushed comforts.

“I-In another life, you would have been a good mother, Valiant. Perhaps in the next life, I’ll get to see you become one…!” He cries out, her figure in a shaking yet harsh grip, “I promise, I will wait for you in the mists…!”

His eyes drift down to his leg-

“You’re not dying yet, don’t say such things!” She pulls his face back to her shoulder, “They’re almost done, stay with me.” Keep talking goes unsaid.

“I’m sorry, Titania, I- I never wanted this to happen!” A sob, “I had never wanted to become a monster, please you must believe me!”

Titania presses her lips to his forehead. “I know, but you won’t become a monster. T-the pain has made you delirious. You’re going to be okay!” He wondered if that was aimed towards him or herself.

His leg burns so much his head is fuzzy, and his vision is fading. He wants to scream at them to just get it over with, but only wordless screams come out.

Soon enough, the pain dulled, and what was left of his right leg jerked up and away from the medics’ hands. The Marshal yelped as they took it back and applied basic wound salve to it. It wasn’t great, but it would do the trick for now. There was golden blood everywhere, the sap soaking both his and Titania’s clothes. Blood loss was finally starting to kick in, and he was feeling cold and strengthless.

“Get him to the cart! Let’s get a move on!” What he thinks was Rytlock barks out.

The hands once holding him down grabbed hold, and he was pulled from Titania’s grasp, despite how tightly he tried to hold on. What little energy he had left faded, and the last thing he remembers is being laid on a cushioned surface, and the Valiant’s voice hushing him to rest.

↭  
It would be weeks before Trahearne woke again.

Memory hazy, and body aching, he opened his eyes. Where was he? The Grove? Yes, he recognized the walls and most of the décor. This was his home. Slowly turning his head, he could see machines of Asuran and Charr design, beeping in and out of sync. He felt like a pack cart of bulls and dolyak ran him over, and his leg is so itchy it was killing him.

Reaching down to scratch said itch, his fingers went right through his leg as though it weren’t there.

Oh. He remembered now. Stomach sinking, he retracts his hand. The beeps from the machines sound too loud for his pounding head, and soon a doctor enters through the archway of the door.

“Marshall, it’s good to see you up.” The human man pulls up a chair and sits, “Are you lucid?”

Voice dry and cracking with misuse, he answers; “Seems so.”

The doctor pulls a document from the bedside table. “Do you recall anything prior to waking here?”

Trahearne wracks his memory, he was… trapped? Eaten? Valiant Titania and her Guild were there, weren’t they? The seed-

He jerks up, and the doctor quickly restrains him. “The seed! Mordremoth planted a seed within me, it-!”

“There was no seed, Marshall. During the surgeries following your rescue we discovered no such anomaly within you.”

“Then-?”

The doctor releases him, holding up the document; “May I finish, sir?”

Trahearne sheepishly holds his tongue.

“Well, upon your arrival we extracted any of the plant matter remaining from the dragon, and did our best to stitch your wounds. I’ll be honest, your leg got a bit of a hack-job.”  
The doctor gestures at the swollen stump he was left with, resembling a chopped tree rather than the bud of a new limb reforming. It was unlikely it would ever regrow. The firstborn grimaces.

“The corruption the dragon had managed is going to leave permanent scarring across your face and left side. As far as we know, you’re completely uninfected by the Mordrem hivemind, and will make a full recovery. Physically, at least.”

The doctor was going easy on him. He knew he would have to retire and disband what was left of the Pact. He knew he would never fight, much less walk again. Every time he was to look at himself, he’d be plagued by the memory of the dragon’s grip. Trahearne took a deep breath and let the humility wash over him. He had been careless, and hundreds if not thousands of lives were lost, and he would bear the symbols of his mistake forever.

If only he had put two and two together, and kept every sylvari away from the deep of Maguuma. No, that wouldn’t have prevented Mordrem from existing. He remembers Malyck and his tree, and regrets they had never found them. They were likely all dead.

“Thank you.” Trahearne says in all honesty, “Please extend my gratitude to everyone else who has taken the time to look after me while in your care.”

The human doctor nods, and politely exits, leaving the Firstborn to his self-deprecating thoughts. Delicately he lays himself back down, avoiding using his bark-like left arm. Exhaustion creeps back into his body, and he grumbles about already haven slept just minutes ago. Scratching the dry cracks and crags across his cheek, he struggles to get comfy, before crashing and falling back asleep.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trahearne chills at his place and gets a visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to leave a picture of Titania in the last chapter!  
> https://i.imgur.com/e8NHaJq.png  
> She's a mesmer!

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

“Okay Trahearne, you can do this. You know what to expect. You have faced two elder dragons now, you needn’t be afraid of this.” With these encouraging words, Trahearne opens his eyes again to look at the man in front of him. His stomach drops at the sight of the corrupted Sylvari. Bark-like growth extrudes from their cheek, one eye faded slightly from the process. The bark extends down the side of the man’s body, and he flinches away from them.

This was getting ridiculous. He was the eldest of the Sylvari people, and led the pact against hordes of lost souls. His own twisted reflection shouldn’t almost be giving him heart attacks. Squeezing his eyes shut again, he leans on his elbows and sighs heavily.

Trahearne was sitting in his powder room, with a stool propped up next to the mirror so that he can still freshen up in the morning (courtesy of Kahedins, who had visited earlier that week). Despite being on a very-needed leave, the firstborn had developed an old-fashioned case of cabin fever. Many of the doctors who had taken care of him when he was in critical condition stated he should rest and take care of his mental state, as it was likely he had developed PTSD or any other number of conditions. So, there he was, trying to power through his recovery so he could prove to everyone that he was ‘ _just fine, thank you!’_ , and return to duty as soon as possible.

This was proving more difficult than he had anticipated. Looking in the mirror made him want to cry, and getting around was a nightmare. With his right leg gone and his left arm suddenly completely devoid of strength or muscle, he felt like a lopsided fish trying to get around his small home. Sure, he had been left a Krytan made Wheelchair and Kahedins had fashioned him some crutches from a lovely birch branch, he still felt almost insulted he had to use them. Trahearne knew he was being silly, but he did lose a leg, so he figured he could be at least a little selfish.

 Taking another set of deep breaths, he opens his eyes again. This time though, he held eye contact with the reflection. Even though he wanted more than to look away from himself, he held his ground.

“Sweet Mother, I look horrifying…” He mutters, squinting at himself. Trahearne bares his teeth at his reflection, and makes a few faces, if only just to make sure he still can. The new scarring made him move slower, he noticed, and it was achy and tight. He leans closer to get a better look at his eye to see if it was now lazy-

“Trahearne I’m coming in! I’ve brought presents!”

The sound of Titania barging her way into his home startles him, causing him to jerk and smack his knee and stump on the underside of the sink, which also makes him jerk. With the sudden wiggling, the chair topples and sends Trahearne crashing onto the earthy floor.

“O-oufgh!”

Hearing the crash, the smaller Sylvari comes rushing in, “Trahearne what’s wrong?! Where’s the monster?! Wh-…” She pauses and looks down, “Are you okay?”

She moves to help him up, but he stops her with a hand. “I’m fine, thank you sister. Can you please pick up the chair for me?”

Titania nods, crouching over him and picking the stool back up and putting it back in its place. Trahearne nods to himself, and starts dragging himself out the door to the main room.

“What in Tyria are you doing?! Stop stop stop stop!” Titania steps over him to cut him off, “You’re supposed to be resting, not this! I thought it was weird your chair had rolled away from you, but I never considered you’d be so reckless!” She gently turns him over, hooking an arm under his knees, and lifts him up.

“Ghhfff! You’re so heavy!” The valiant complains as she lugs him over to his reading chair, with less grace and stability than he’d want someone carrying him to have. She lovingly dumps him on his seat, and sits down in the one across from him.

“Well, I am at least a foot taller than you.” He starts, and receives a ‘Hush!’ from Titania.

The blue Sylvari was rummaging through her large backpack, and eventually she pulls out a gift bag.

“I was in Lions Arch today, and I picked up a few things for you!” Titania grins, and holds the bag out to him. Trahearne takes it and peers inside, seeing a few books and… was that makeup? He arches a brow at her, holding one up questioningly. Her eyes light up in excitement.

“Oh yes! This one woman was selling all these cremes, and she told me these were great at reducing the look of scars and wrinkles!”

“ _Wrinkles?_ ” He sputters, “These are for humans, I don’t think they’ll work-…” He stops himself, looking at her eager face. Titania was practically shaking in her seat she was so happy.

The firstborn sighs and puts it on the table between them. “I’ll give them a try later, thank you.” A fighter and a leader she may be, Titania was still only 4 years old and still held much of the childlike gullibility saplings possessed. He’d have to remember to ask someone to keep an eye on her while she shopped like he sometimes had during the earlier days of the Pact. Shaking his head, he pulls the three books that had been packed away for him.

 

 _Orr, and the Gods who loved them._ It looked to be written by a Priest of Dwayna, and he was rather interested in reading that topic from a religious standpoint.

 _Ventari’s Teachings, how they apply to more than the Sylvari._ Written by a Sylvari scholar he had met a few years back, he remembered them copying down the words written on the Tablet. Looks like they made the effort to write an entire book on the centaur’s wisdom.

 _Beginner’s Knitting, Easy Knitting for all ages!_ Was the final book. Trahearne’s mind drew a blank, looking at the bright and cheery cover featuring an Asura rocking a bright pink knit scarf and mittens.

 

“I got that particular book for you because you’re going to be home for some time. I thought you’d like something to do during your break!” Titania explains, grinning still.

Knowing the gifts were more for her own comfort than his, he smiles at her. “Thank you, I love it.”

Since he woke from his short coma, Titania had visited almost daily. While she had been a constant presence during the fight against Zhaitan, she had never just casually spent time with him. There had always been an emergency, or a fight to be won. Despite his disdain for his situation, he was still glad she was there to spend it with him.

Titania was still smiling, quite pleased he liked her gifts. Suddenly, she smacks her forehead with an “ _Ugh!_ ”.

“I almost forgot to mention! Tomorrow in Lions Arch there will be a parade in celebration of Mordremoth’s defeat! We should go! I heard there will be fireworks!”

Trahearne’s own smile slid off his face. “A parade? I don’t know… You know I don’t like big social gatherings. And going out as I am now? What if someone saw us and-?”

“That’s why I have a plan!” She stood up, arms in the air. “The parade is in the evening! I say we get a table at a restaurant on a balcony in the afternoon! We can even flash our titles to have the balcony empty and private! We don’t even need to invite anyone else it can just be us!”

He considers this. “Completely empty balcony?”

“Desolately empty!”

“High enough that we’re not in plain view?”

“I can find one above a hill! No one will see us that easily!”

It sounded like a pretty good plan, all things considered. It would get him out of his house too, finally. It wasn’t that being home in the Grove was awful, it was just awfully boring.

“Make sure they serve Pale Tree Pilsner, and you’ve got yourself a deal sister.” He agrees.

Titania cheers, jumping in place, before sitting herself back down on the edge of her seat.

“Before I go, I want to try these creams out on you!” She says, opening one of the containers and scooping out an obscene amount of the substance onto her hand. Trahearne’s eyes widened almost comically, and yelps as she reaches over and smushes the gunk on his face.

Sitting back and wiping the rest on her skirt she asks, “Is it working?”

“No, I don’t think it’s working.” He deadpans, cream sliding down his cheek and eyes squeezed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all just fluff i swear im goin somewhere with this lmao  
> (Edit 2/2/18, I mixed up how old Titania was, changed from 2 to 4 years old)


	3. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day out, but not all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long guys! procrastination and a busy work schedule is a bitch,,

                Lion’s Arch was stunning. The large structures of concrete and stained glass were shaped like sea creatures, and Trahearne caught himself staring up in awe at the works of art more than once. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one not paying attention, judging by how many people were just standing around in large groups, making it more difficult for Titania to wheel him around.

Children ran around with kites shaped like Quaggan and Pact Airships, their parents watching close by. Norn and Charr discretely exchanged sips from flasks, and a large mob of Humans were dancing about. A krewe or ten of Asura had set up hologram projectors, displaying a vast array of party lighting. In smaller groups, he noticed, some Sylvari were hugging one another, others crying tears of relief and joy. Some however, were crying of grief. Guilt clutched at his heart, and he quickly looked away.

The Traders Forum was overrun with people from across Tyria, all excitedly talking about how another Dragon was dead and no longer a threat. The firstborn wanted to agree with them, but he still feared that just perhaps, Mordremoth still lurked in his heart. The doctors and mender had all assured him that was not the case, but he wasn’t so sure. Regardless of his inner quarrel, the two keep weaving through the crowds.

So far, he decides, the only downside to the new Lion’s Arch is the lack of bricked or paved roads, and the wheels of his chair keep kicking up dust that blows directly in his face. Not nearly as bad as it was in the Silverwastes, but still unpleasant. Thankfully, the dust didn’t manage to get in his mouth thanks to the cloak he was wearing to disguise himself. Titania has offered to disguise them both with the use of her Mesmer magics, but he had declined politely. She means well, but for the most part her illusions look almost toy-like, and he worried marching around LA during a huge celebration mesmerized like that would only bring even more unwanted attention. No, a palm-leaf cloak would suffice just fine. Besides, he really didn’t want to be stared at like some monster ready to turn at any moment.

 

-

 

The restaurant itself, was nothing too fancy, more of a pub really. True to her word, Titania really had rented the whole joint just to themselves, and only one waitress and one chef were working. The duo was seated out on the patio overlooking the harbour with lovely ivy vines, not thorny, draped over them like an umbrella, shading them from the setting sun. Trahearne looks over at his sister, her eyes lit up and her bright pink glow fading in. But wait, hang on-

“I thought you glowed blue?” He looks at her, confusion written all over his face. She looks back at him with just as much confusion.

“No, I glow pink. You on the other hand, didn’t you glow gold?!” Titania points an accusing finger at him.

“I’ve always glowed purple!” the firstborn holds his hands up defensively. The two stare at one another for what feels like an hour, before devolving into laughter. Trahearne snickers, covering his face, whilst Titania clutches her gut letting out loud guffaws.

The laughter carried on for a few moments before dying down into flushed cheeks and misty eyes. Titania wipes under her eyes before smiling gently at him.

“It’s nice,” She starts “We’ve never really gotten to just, enjoy our time together have we?” The past four years had been a busy and dangerous time for Titania, and whenever they met it was a big emergency. Whether it be retrieving Caladbolg and avenging his lost love or killing the Elder Dragons. But this time, there was no emergency, there was no cataclysm or fate of the world hanging in the balance. It was just them, brother and sister, relaxing and about to have a nice dinner out.

“You deserve the break.” He agrees.

“You do too, Mister!” She reaches across the table and lightly pokes him in the arm.

“The past month or so has been plenty…” He tries brushing her hand away.

“You were asleep most of it, it doesn’t count!” Another hand reaches across and both poke him, which he bats away.

“It has been long enough for things to get out of hand in my absence, I’m certain.” He now reaches across and pokes her shoulder, which she squawks at.

“I did a lot of paperwork! Your job is boring, and I’m not letting you get back to it yet!” She pokes his nose now.

“Oh dear, I’ll have to redo all of it when I return.” He dramatically looks off the balcony, sighing at the nearly set sun.

Titania blows a raspberry in his direction, “You bully!”

A moment of silence passes.

“We won though, you’re allowed to rest Trahearne.” His heart clenches, and he keeps looking away.

“I didn’t win, you did.” The Firstborn replies after another moment. The Pact had been utterly thrashed out in the deep Maguuma, none of the soldiers had been truly prepared for what they were facing. He himself still did not know what had happened entirely, having been unconscious and kept prisoner during most of the battles. The victory was not his, but Titania’s.

“Wh-what…? What are you talking about?” She tries laughing, as if he were joking.

“I’m serious.”

.

.

.

“Why do you say that…?” Titania asks, her voice quiet.

Looking back toward her, he sees she looks heartbroken. Her eyes were widened with obvious confusion, lip quivering. Gently, he takes her hands in his uncorrupted one, as his hands were much larger than her petite ones.

His voice cracks slightly as he opens his mouth to speak, barky scarring creaking. “What you did out there, in the jungle, that was all you and your friends,” He squeezes her hands softly, “The defeat of Mordremoth is your victory and yours alone, my dear. You did not need my help, nor the Pact’s.”

“B-but I did! The Pact was there to help plenty of times! And, if not for you connecting us to the dream, we would have never won!” She protests, squeezing his hand tightly.

“That’s just it, you would have killed it some other way, or found someone else to connect you. I was never a necessary piece of this puzzle,” Trahearne meets her eyes, his voice cracking again. “I failed you, and I couldn’t help you, or anyone. I was useless, Titania.” His eyes start watering again.

“Of course you’re necessary!” Titania drops his hand and cups his face instead, looking him dead in the eyes, “You’re my big brother, and one of my very first friends, you’re so important. Please don’t say these things, I don’t want you to be so sad!”

The tears pour over, running down his face slowly. “I’m not I’m just,” a shaky sigh, “I’m taking responsibility for my failures.”

“You shouldn’t punish yourself, you couldn’t have known what would happen.” She gently wipes a tear from his cheek.

Trahearne shakes his head slightly, “I didn’t know anything. When it came to Zhaitan I knew almost everything about it, about it’s power and behaviors… We knew nothing about Mordremoth or it’s power,” He closes his eyes, “Or our own role in it’s machinations.”

“That’s not your fault! The only ones who could have told you were our Mother and Caithe…” Titania stands up, dropping her hands from his face to walk to the other side of the table and crouch by his chair. She rests her arms in his lap, looking up at him, “Caithe promised Miss Wynne to never tell anyone about our origin, before she passed, and Mother must’ve only wanted us to be kept away from that creature and never learn of it.”

“I just… I wish I could change the past, I wish I had studied Mordremoth before we ever launched those ships…” He feels her tears drip onto his knee, soaking into the cloth, “I wish I had known…”

“We can only keep moving forward, that’s what we’ve been doing this whole time hasn’t it?” He opens his eyes and meets hers again.

“Titania, I…”

“Your meals, Sir and Madam.” The waitress steps out onto the balcony, pushing a cart with their food atop it. The two siblings stare at her wide eyed, startled from their moment.

The waitress begins to panic, “I’m so sorry, is this a bad time? Oh gosh, I can go, um…”

Titania stands up, quick to try and calm the woman. “No no no! It’s okay! We were just talking!”

“You surprised us, that’s all,” Trahearne tries to discreetly wipes his face of tears, “We weren’t expecting the food so fast, is all.”

“Well, heh, you two are our only customers today, so…” the waitress laughs nervously, bringing the cart to the table and placing the dishes in front of their seats. Titania is quick to sit herself back in her spot.

In front of Titania, a bowl of Poultry and Leek soup is placed alongside a Steak with Winterberry Sauce and a glass of Milk. Trahearne, still recovering, only ordered a basic bowl of Vegetable Soup, and a small glass of his favourite lager, Pale Tree Pilsner. He technically shouldn’t be drinking while still healing, but he figured he could allow himself one cheat day.

“Thank you very much!” Titania says, slipping the woman a generous tip. The waitress beams at the gold, and quickly leaves them be, thanking them for their generosity.

The two quietly dig into their food, letting a comfortable silence wash over them. Trahearne sips his drink.

“Just how much did you pay to get this place booked?” He asks idly.

“Oh, uh, you know…” Titania laughs, “Enough. Don’t be surprised if you find this trip of ours in the paperwork on your desk…”

He chokes mid sip. “Excuse me?!”

She opens her mouth to defend herself, probably, before a loud CRACK and a bright light interrupt the pair.

“The fireworks!” A cry of delight, and she’s draped herself over the railing of the balcony, and he shakes his head knowing there’s no getting through to her now. He puts his glass down and shifts to look out over the harbour. The crowds of Lion’s Arch cried out in delight along the gentle coos of awe from his sister. He knew they’d be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I also have a brand new GW2 blog where I'll post when the chapters are out and drawings related to the AU!
> 
> https://commander-titania.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> (distant yellin)


End file.
